Massive Idea Dump Page
Many generations ago, the Kingdom of elves were forced from their home, seeking solace in a distant land. They left behind the greed of humanity, the carelessness of orcs, the dread of dragons and the doom of demons in their search for peace. Choosing not to participate in the great war that would end the world they knew, they found peace in an untamed land to the west. The land mass was great, full of animals, plants, many things they had never seen before. And there was room enough for them to spread and lay claim to the domains of this new continent. With this space and this complete lack of conflict, they began to divide in to five tribes. The Tribe of the Ocean Lands When they made landfall on the northern shore of this continent, a tribe of elves decided to establish their Kingdom here on the rocky sholes and weather-worn sea cliffs. The harshness of this environment weathered this tribe, leaving them clinging to memories of their former lives, longing to sail and travel once more. Though the journey took them many months, they still say that the view from their highest cliff sides gives them a view of the home they left behind on a rare clear day. An oppressive churn of the ocean below their cliff sides has left this tribe cynical and unwilling to adapt. Though they may be stuck here, they make efforts in the calm of summer to keep up their traditions of sailing and exploring the deeps surrounding the untamed lands. The Tribe of the River Lands A subsect of the elves who landed in these untamed lands were rather optimistic about their new adventure. They banded together and headed up the rivers and into the nearby forests. A vast network of waterways flowed from the Southern Mountains towards the northern sea, making the perfect canal and waterway for these inventive elves to establish their new home. They used the treas and the water around them to invent machinery and vast networks of connected platforms, shipping routes and other hidden paths in this organized chaos they would call home. Though their choice came with a great downfall. A vast unsteadiness. The springs would see these riverlands completely flooded, toppling trees and ruining the thick undergrowth on a whim. Their winters were bitterly cold without the leaves on the trees and the summers hot, leaving them little to do but evolve to this truly unsteady climate. The Tribe of the Desert Lands Undoubtedly the bleakest of the settled tribes, the desert lands offered very little by way of protection to the elves that settled there. In fact, it offerent them much more in the way of poison and death. The sun, so hot over head could bleach the bones of a fallen horse in a days time. The venomous snakes and other beasts that roam this land truly have dominion over it. Survival became this tribes strongest suit. Instead of succumbing to the superiority of the beasts that lived here, they tamed them, used them to their advantage. Because of their conditions, this tribe of elves adapted to doing most of their hunting, gathering, building and truly living at night. During the day they must take shelter from the sun. The Tribe of the Mountain Lands On this new, untamed, land, there is a very vast, very dominating legion of mountains that run down the center of the land, a bit to the south. They are tall, and very nearly always capped by snow. The elves that decided to settle in this portion of the land were the most pure. Weary of the life they left behind, put off by the viciousness of the other tribes, they secluded themselves in the purity of the fallen snow. Tucked away in the mountain passes and under the softly falling blankets of white, they built their homes. In that cold, quiet place, these elves became lethargic, selfish and even lazy. Having no care for conflict, no desire to meddle in the pain of others, they closed their doors to those they had traveled with, locking out the outside world completely. Of course, such an insular society has its own woes, but those woes are not for the outside world. The Tribe of the Grass Lands Undoubtedly the most determined of the tribes, these elves made their way all the way to the south, over the bleak mountains and they were rewarded for their diligence. For when they crested the peaks, they found an endless field of harvest. Waving grasslands welcomed them, and enveloped their very way of life. Gluttony, greed, and a hoarding of sorts took over this people of plenty. Obsession over dominion, over plenty, became their way of life. Swift watchmen on horses were established by all the grassland lords to keep their domains prosperous. They became swift in all manner of the word, in combat and in judgement. How long ago did they leave? 600 years ago. Recent enough that the elders remember their youth and the horrors of the old world. But long enough that the new generation considers the stories of their elders to be myth, exaggeration and folly of a battered generation. Why did they leave? The world around them was spiraling into chaos. Their trees were being swallowed up by demons, their structures burned and their alliances began to break apart. Their only path to survival was to find a new world to establish themselves away from the influence of such pure evil. Or so they thought... Is there magic? Yes, there is. The domains of magic include communication, 5 separate elementals, movement, healing, illusion Are there gods? Diligence, Charity, Compassion, Patience and Humility are at war against Greed, Sloth, Pride, Wrath and Envy. Bravery, Ambition, and Loyalty are caught in the middle. These Gods need real names and backstories and influence over the realm of elves. Also avoiding the number 13 would be good. Greed - A god of prosperity with golden wheat hair and robes made from spun gold. He preaches abundance and wealth, working hard and holding on to your hard earned riches. ' ' Sloth - The sleeping God. He can not be bothered with the woes and cares of the other Gods. He keeps to himself, reclusive and slow to be involved. Those who follow him see no point in risking themselves for the folly of others. ' ' Pride - The God of Books and Intellect. He knows all history and claims to see all future. Those who follow him have no doubt that they have chosen the best and that they will be rewarded for their diligence. ' ' Wrath - The God of Vengeance. He teaches that when we have been harmed, the only way to bring balance is to strike back. An eye for an eye. His robes are fire and his teeth are like the fangs of snakes. ' ' Envy - The God of Improvement and a search for more. He teaches that one must never be content with what they have now, but must press forward and want for more. He is the ever changing God whose robes are sand. ' ' Bravery - The God of Fearlessness. There is no challenge too difficult, no feat too great. He teaches that even in the face of fear we must press on. His is the aesthetic of a warrior. ' ' Ambition - The God of Time. He preaches that time is short and must not be wasted on inaction. Every moment spent in idle is an affront to his teachings. ' ' Loyalty - The God of Blood. Family means everything, fealty is not to be broken. When you have chosen your side, you stick to it. He is the god of Domain and Walls, with a steeled and structured aesthetic. ' ' What is their leadership structure like? Every tribe has a Chief - every chief has a council of three. There is no High Chief, but only a Council of Five, making alliances a necessity. Chief Military Leader Treasurer Religious Council Royal - Chief Clan 1 Duke - Elder Clan 2 Count - Warrior Clan 4 Baron - Working Clan 8? What hardships do they face in this land? An unknown past. (accidentally stumbled on the ‘mount olympus’ of their pantheon? Former demon continent? Former ancients lands) Untamed wilderness, beasts, dinosaurs, mythical creatures Do they work together or against each other? Together against a common enemy (who is that?) Against each other as a pull for resources, superiority, opposing beliefs Is there contact from the outside world? Not to begin with, but the potential for other races to be introduced later is open. Did sentient life live here before they arrived? Yes, but not sure what yet. Im thinking Gods lived here. If so, what kind of civilization did they have? Singular beings in charge of an aspect What is their religion like? All Gods are feared and respected. Though each God has a High Priest they communicate their will though. The Priests themselves, given the nature of their gods, are often at each others throats. What motivations do they have? Survival and prosperity. What conflicts do they have? OUtside influences, inside conflict. What common beliefs do all the tribes share? The Gods exist, death is very instantly a part of life, soul rebirth happens in a moment. How old do theise elves live? Early life: 0-15 Soulbinding: 16-25 Adulthood: 26-500 Elderly: 500-700 Unheard of Ancient: 700+ Where will the game-grid take place? The City of Gray. Neutral State. Portal room. Council Chamber. Sanctum of the Gods. Portals to the five Lands. Each Land can only be visited by those who are aligned with it. Elf Kingdoms - Systems Land Acquisition - Resource Gathering - Society Building - Raiding and Clearing - Exploration - War, combat - Purchasing, Trade Reasons for separation Religion Ideological differences Looks/Race Recent Conflict Indigenous Peoples Different culture to fight with ' ' Magic Waystones - cool plot point, traveling and discovering new ones Wizards that are servants of the Gods - Aspects Players could be the aspect - Ritul happens and it changes (major consequence) Power balances based on tribe density Abjuration spells are protective in nature, though some of them have aggressive uses. They create magical barriers, negate harmful effects, harm trespassers, or banish creatures to other planes of existence. Yes Conjuration spells involve the transportation of objects and creatures from one location to another. Some spells summon creatures or objects to the caster’s side, whereas others allow the caster to teleport to another location. Some conjurations create objects or effects out of nothing. Divination spells reveal information, whether in the form of secrets long forgotten, glimpses of the future, the locations of hidden things, the truth behind illusions, or visions of distant people or places. Enchantment spells affect the minds of others, influencing or controlling their behavior. Such spells can make enemies see the caster as a friend, force creatures to take a course of action, or even control another creature like a puppet. Yes Evocation spells manipulate magical energy to produce a desired effect. Some call up blasts of fire or lightning. Others channel positive energy to heal wounds. Yes Illusion spells deceive the senses or minds of others. They cause people to see things that are not there, to miss things that are there, to hear phantom noises, or to remember things that never happened. Some illusions create phantom images that any creature can see, but the most insidious illusions plant an image directly in the mind of a creature. Necromancy spells manipulate the energies of life and death. Such spells can grant an extra reserve of life force, drain the life energy from another creature, create the undead, or even bring the dead back to life. Creating the undead through the use of necromancy spells such as animate dead is not a good act, and only evil casters use such spells frequently. Transmutation spells change the properties of a creature, object, or environment. They might turn an enemy into a harmless creature, bolster the strength of an ally, make an object move at the caster’s command, or enhance a creature’s innate healing abilities to rapidly recover from injury.